Moving On
by UltraRecycloVegetarian
Summary: He's leaving me. Me, the world-famous Billy Joe Cobra. He's moving away for good. I can't believe it.


_"I never thought I'd die alone,_

_I laughed the loudest,_

_who'd have known?"_

I can't believe it. He's really leaving. Forever.

In retrospect, I should've realized this would happen. But I never really think ahead, do I? I remember all those times Spenealty Kick told me I was immature, childish, bratty. Maybe that's why he's leaving. I mean, that's the only reason, right? Or else he'd at least _try_ to convince his parents to stay. But I guess I was used to it. Even when I was alive, people claimed to love me, then they left. Everyone eventually got fed up of me. So did Spencer.

_"I traced the cord back to the wall,_

_No wonder it was never plugged in at all,_

_I took my time, I hurried up,_

_The choice was mine,_

_I didn't think enough,"_

It all started with Mallory. Sure, I can't say I ever really liked her. But if Abroham Lincoln did, then that was good enough for me. She made him happy when she barely gave him a smile, so he flipped when she actually agreed to be his girl. I even kept my jealously down when he started hanging out with her more than me. Because a true bro has to make sacrifices, right?

_"I'm too depressed,_

_To go on,_

_You'll be sorry when I'm gone,"_

I'll admit I lost my cool when he decided to stop making movies. Not just that, but even watching them suddenly wasn't interesting enough for him anymore. Now _I'm_ not interesting for him anymore. Where did I go wrong?! I got up, deciding that sulking around Spenc- I mean, _my_ room wasn't going to make me feel any better. In fact, why was I even sad? This was all his fault. It would be his loss when he moved away.

_"I never conquered, rarely came,_

_Sixteen just held such better days,_

_Days when I still felt alive,_

_We couldn't wait to get outside,"_

Yeah, that was it. I didn't need anyone, I was Billy Joe Cobra! In fact, Spencer needed _me_. Who else was going to help him whenever he did something stupid at school? Not Mallory, of course. I scoffed. But the anger was boiling in my veins. I was world- no wait, I _am_ world famous! People love me! Nobody even knows who Spencer Wright is. But this thought just made me angrier. I was good enough for the _entire fucking world_, but not for the person I loved most? What was the deal with that?

_"The world the wide, too late to try,_

_The tour was over, we'd survived,_

_I couldn't wait 'till I got home,_

_To pass the time in my room alone,"_

What had happened to the boy I first met? A small smile graced my face when I remembered the day we met. That day, when we'd become best friends. He'd saved me. I wasn't just some lonely spirit roaming the universe, I had _purpose_. Now I was just going to be abandoned. Again. My hands clenched into fists. I was jolted out of my thoughts when I heard a car pulling into the driveway. I was over by the window in a second, just in time to see Brometheus walk out of his car. It was no stretch limousine, but it wasn't half-bad.

_"I'd never thought I'd die alone,_

_Another six months I'll be unknown,_

_Give all my things to all my friends,_

_You'll never step foot in my room again,"_

I mentally traced his path up the winding stairs, until he came up into my room, plopping down on the bed next to me. I refused to acknowledge him, simply staring out the window with my back to him.

"Listen, Billy, I know you're angry, but-" I didn't let him finish.

"Angry?!" I turned around, trying to sound mad but my face gave me away. "Nah, bro. I'm not angry that my best friend in the entire universe is leaving me." I crossed my arms, staring sourly at him. "Besides, it's not like I did anything for him. Like helping him get the girl of his dreams, or staying up until midnight filming the weirdest shots for his movies at the most uncomfortable angles, or telling him _all_ my secrets, hopes, fears." Venom started trickling into my voice. "And he should just leave anyway, because I don't even need him anymore, since he's the biggest jerk salad I've ever known!"

_"Close it off, board it up,_

_Remember the time that I spilled the cup,_

_Of apple juice, in the hall,_

_Please tell Mom this is not her fault,"_

Spencer looked a little startled by my outburst, but I wasn't going to apologize. No way. He deserved it, right?

"_I'm_ the jerk?!" His tone became icy. "Oh please, just listen to yourself. You're so selfish. I bet you couldn't go a single hour without singing praise for yourself! News flash, Cobra, you're not as good as you were. Nobody even talks about you anymore. I was stupid for thinking you'd actually be a _nice guy_. Nobody needs you anymore." He stared into my eyes defiantly. "I don't need you anymore."

My heart shattered.

_"I never conquered, rarely came,_

_Sixteen just held such better days,_

_Days when I still felt alive,_

_We couldn't wait to get outside,"_

That really hit home. I couldn't help it, the waterworks started. It wasn't my usual full-out tantrum, just silent tears running down my face. Tears of defeat. "Y-you don't really mean that, d-do you Spence?" I hated how my voice sounded. Pleading.

"Maybe I do." His voice cracked.

"Spencer, honey, we're leaving in a few minutes! You have all your bags, right?" Jane called from downstairs.

"Yeah, mom." He dismissed. "I'm coming."

He looked away from me, as if he couldn't bear to look at me. "I'm sorry." He mumbled, but it did as much good as a late birthday gift. It was half-hearted.

_"The world the wide, too late to try,_

_The tour was over, we'd survived,_

_I couldn't wait 'till I got home,_

_To pass the time in my room alone,"_

Then, like a weight, it finally hit me. He was leaving. My best bromigo was really leaving me, and he didn't even say bye yet. This couldn't happen. He started walking out of the room, and I flew after him. "S-Spencer! You can't leave me!"

He didn't even look back.

"C'mon! We're best bros!" My voice was muffled by sobbing. I could barely finish my sentence. I latched onto his back. He couldn't leave me. I needed him.

_"I never conquered, rarely came,_

_Tomorrow holds such better days,_

_Days when I'll still feel alive,_

_I can't wait to get outside,"_

Still, he ignored me. Even when the blue ectoplasm started seeping into his hair. It was like I wasn't even there. We walked through the entire house, past the front door when he finally craned his neck, pushing me off his back. The car was ready, Jessica opening the door for him.

"Cut it out, Billy! I know you're used to getting what you want, but this is a battle you can't win!" He didn't sound angry anymore, just...regretful.

"W-why not?" My voice was small. I really didn't have the strength to argue anymore.

"Because..." He sighed. "You need to move on, Billy. I don't exactly know how, but this isn't right. You don't deserve to be a ghost forever."

"So you don't want me to stay with you?" I was hurt, but more so confused. He'd always wanted me around before.

"No, it's not that, it's just..." He trailed off, shaking his head.

"Spencer! Stop talking to yourself! We have to go!"

Then he did something I wasn't expecting, but should have been. He slipped off hi- my necklace and dropped it into my palm, closing my fingers around it.

"I'm sorry, Billy." Then he got in, and the car drove away.

I didn't chase it.

He'd Moved On.

_"The world is wide, the time goes by,_

_The tour is over, I'd survived,_

_I can't wait 'till I get home,_

_To pass the time in my room alone,"_

* * *

_Not gonna lie, writing this made my heart break a little. Anyway, I just recently got into this fandom, and it's pretty fun to compare what I know about ghosts from Danny Phantom to what they have in DTMG. So, this was born. I wanna know, am I getting better at writing angst? c; Haha, leave me a review. Oh, and the song I used is **Adam's Song **by **Blink 182**._


End file.
